deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Fist VS Heihachi Mishima
Iron Fist VS Heihachi Mishima is a What-If?Death Battle made by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Marvel VS Tekken! The Living Weapon faces off against the head of the Mishima Clan! Will Iron Fist take the King of Iron Fist Tournament, or will Heihachi claim the title? Interlude: Iron Fist: Heihachi Mishima: Death Battle: Mishima Building The Tekken Force gathered, waiting to hear what their leader was about to announce to HQ and the rest of the world. Their ex leader, Jin Kazama, had gone missing, and just days ago his grandfather reappeared at the Mishima Building, and destroyed the huge amount of Tekken Force sent to dispatch him. After beating the guards, he took on Nina, the latter of whom lost and agreed to work for him. So now this man was about to make a reappearance to the rest of the world. All TVs i nthe world suddenly cut to this giant beast of a man in suit and tie laughing, before announcing that the "King of Iron Fist Tournament" is back again, for the 7th time. The news shocked many people, and soon the boradcast was shut off. In the streets of New York, however, a man watched and cracked his knuckles and his neck before heading off to the Mishima Zaibatsu. Days Later "And just like that Paul Phoenix has lost the fight!" the announcer cheered out, the crowd going wild. The stranger stretched after the fight and walked out of the ring, this was Daniel Rand, otherwise known as Iron Fist. Daniel had swept through the entirety of the tournament thus far cleanly, catching the eye of the sponsor. Iron Fist had cleared right through a bear, a russian martial artists, and a few others up until this point, and he was just a few rounds away from the final round. At that time, Danny was called to the Mishima Zaibatsu to receive a "special" audience with the sponsor. Days Later again at the Mishima Building Daniel walked into what he could assume to the conference room, and at the very end stoof the sponsor himself; the same old burly man from the worldwide broadcast. "Ah, hello sir." Daniel bowed, smiling. The sponsor, however, did not crack a smile. "I've seen that you have made good work in this tournament, I congratulate you," the sponsor started, "however, things have not gone the way I expected. I request that you resign." This made Daniel straighten more. "Excuse me?" he questioned. "I told you, the sponser began again, "I ask of you to resign or I disqualify you." The man stood. Daniel clenched his fists. "I'm sorry, but I have made it too far to give up, surely you understand." Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The Only Thing I Know For Real The sponsor glared, but then broke out into a laugh. "I see!" he heartedly said, before cracking his neck and ripping off his shirt. Daniel gasped out and got into a fighting stance. "I suppose I'll have to disqualify you, through death!" "You are not the first to try and kill me!" Daniel gritted his teeth, ready to fight. "I am Heihachi Mishima!" the man yelled out, "And I will destroy you!" FIGHT! Tekken 7 - Heat Haze Shadow 2nd Results: Who will win? Iron Fist Heihachi Mishima Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Fistfight Category:'Bandai Namco vs. Marvel' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:"Marvel vs Namco" themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Mentor' themed Death Battles